Mistério do Amor
by Uchiha Mandy Lua
Summary: o amor nasce de todas as maneiras, seja de maneira pura ou mesmo por encantos... No fim tudo são um mistério indecifrável...Venha descobrir isso.Vc tb pode se encantar e se apaixonar! escolha o seu par! tem q deixar review! Casais:Sasunaru, Nejihina...
1. Como tudo começou

Oi pessoal, tudo bem? Estou eu aqui com uma nova fic, a fic retratara vários casamentos da Akatsuki, mas primeiro será o meu com o Itachi, essa é uma parceria com a minha filha virtual Giza que esta namorando com o Sai nesse caso, fora que tem a FeH-Chan que estará com o Tobi e a Ivy que ainda não tem nenhuma fic no site, mas também é escritora e ficará com o Sasori. Então vamos ao começo da minha história com o Itachi...

**Campanha feita por mim e por Giza:** Faça o mundo mais feliz, faça um Uchiha sofrer!!! Opções: ( )Itachi ( ) Sasuke ( ) Os 2 participe você também desta campanha.

**Disclamer:** Naruto não me pertence, porque se pertencesse o Teme ficaria eternamente com o Dobe e claro que o Naruto não morreria no 4º filme, porque eu acho que ele tem mais é que viver... Mas como ele não é, não posso fazer nada... Mas as personagens que não são a mais ai são autoras...

**Sinopse:** o amor nasce de todas as maneiras, seja de maneira pura ou mesmo por encantos... No fim tudo são um mistério indecifrável... Venha descobrir isso. Você também pode se encantar e se apaixonar! escolha o seu par+ tem q deixar review!!!! . Casais: Sasunaru, NejiHina, GaaLee.

**Casais definidos:**

SasuNaru  
NejiHina  
GaaLee

ItaMan  
SaGi  
TobiFeh  
SasoIvy  
Kitsune+Deidara  
a pick e roxx com o kakashi

**Obs:** "pra vc q foi esperta e reservou seu par, garanta logo ele mandando uma review ou sua vez será passada pra outra interessada!"

* * *

**Mistério do Amor**

**Capitulo 1 – ****Ataque No Templo, Akatama, Como Tudo Começou**

"Era uma noite fria em que somente a lua cheia iluminava o céu. Todas as estrelas pareciam dormir naquele instante. Um grupo de hábeis ninjas se aproximavam cautelosamente do templo. Após obterem confirmação de que aquele lugar possuía a posse de um cristal chamado akatama (demônio vermelho) protegido pela sacerdotisa do templo, a tenshi no miko. Eles iniciaram um ataque lento e sigiloso onde não deveriam haver mortes para que o poder do cristal não fosse ativado.

Dentro do templo uma jovem sacerdotisa sabia disso tudo e lentamente vestiu sua hakama rosa se preparando para a luta iminente.  
Numa missão muito arriscada, o jovem primogênito de Uchiha Fugako, até agora conseguia concluir sem nenhum problema sua missão. Sem mais delongas ele adentrou na sala onde o cristal estava e se surpreendeu com a sacerdotisa que lá encontrara. "Foi rápido...". Ela pensou já sabendo de todos os movimentos do jovem. Ela usava uma roupa rosa escuro que entrava em constaste com seus longos cabelos roxos, usava também uma máscara triste que provavelmente ocultava um belo rosto.

O rapaz foi observado pela jovem que tinha a mesma idade dele. "Deve ser um ninja... E é forte... Mais aparenta ser frio... E... Tolo...".

ITACHI: Acho melhor para o seu próprio bem você sair da minha frente. -diz para a jovem de cabelo lilás.  
TENSHI NO MIKO: Nunca! Minha missão é proteger o cristal akatama. Você tem noção do que este cristal é capaz de fazer?  
ITACHI: É claro que eu tenho... Quem você pensa que eu sou?  
TENSHI NO MIKO: Você não vai querer saber... -diz ela cínica  
ITACHI: Você não sabe com quem está falando.  
MIKO: Nem você...

Os dois iniciam uma batalhada no lugar. Ambos eram muito fortes e suas técnicas se equiparavam em tudo. "O que devo fazer? Ela é muito forte!" pensa Uchiha Itachi. "Que força! Eu estava certa... Mais que estúpido...! Ele devia se informar que eu sei ler mentes!" pensa a sacerdotisa. Sem escolha, o jovem Uchiha que não tinha ativado seu sharingan resolve apelar para este, por sua vez a sacerdotisa executava um jutso secreto ensinado no templo. "O que? Sharingan...?" pensa a sacerdotisa surpresa. "Interessante... Você será capaz de copiar isso?".

MIKO E ITACHI: HIKARI NO JUTSU!!!!!!!

Eles saltaram e se atacaram ao mesmo tempo. Com as mãos unidas pelo ataque suas máscaras caíram revelando seus rostos. Ambos se encantaram pela visão. Isso foi apenas em um segundo. O cristal akatama que estava em posse da sacerdotisa emitiu um brilho vermelho ofuscante que cegou ambos. A pedra parecia ganhar vida e entrou no coração do Uchiha que caiu desmaiado no colo da miko.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Quando ele acordou estava deitado no chão de um quarto perfumado. O sol lentamente entrava pela janela ao seu lado uma bela mulher dormia calmamente sentada ao seu lado. Ela era muito bonita e Itachi não sabia o que estava sentindo ao olhá-la."Ah... Ele acordou... Por que ele faz essa cara?" pensou a jovem abrindo os olhos. Uma de suas habilidades além de ler mentes era saber das coisas intuitivamente, inclusive o que as pessoas sentiam. Naquele instante ela se sentiu meio estranha ao se sintonizar com o que o Uchiha sentia ao observá-la. O rosto dele estava levemente ruborizado,

ITACHI: Desculpe...  
MIKO: Tudo bem... Mais...Quem é você?  
ITACHI: Eu sou Uchiha Itachi de konoha e você?  
MIKO: é Mandy Dol Amroth, sou a miko deste templo.

A jovem sorriu docemente e o rosto do Uchiha corou um pouco. Ele desviou o olhar provocando um pequeno aceso de riso que logo foi transformado em tosse pela miko. Em um movimento inocente suas mãos se tocam docemente. O Uchiha encara a miko e a partir daquele instante o coração dos dois disparou. Em apenas uma troca de olhar eles entenderam o que se passava um no coração do outro. Seus rostos se aproximavam lentamente...

Até Mandy ouvir seu nome. Rapidamente ela se afasta do rapaz e o deixa sozinho. "O que foi isso?" pensaram ambos. "Droga! Ainda estou sintonizada com ele!!!" pensa ela com raiva e vergonha.

Mandy sentia seu rosto corado apenas lembrava vagamente de estar quase beijando alguém que havia sido seu inimigo... Alguém que ela mal conhecia... Alguém que ela subitamente... Amava...

Na mente da jovem uma lenda se fez ser lembrada. A pedra Akatama era o resultado de um youkai que havia se apaixonado por uma sacerdotisa. Um amor recíproco e proibido.

De acordo com a lenda do cristal, a paixão que nasceu a primeira vista, mesmo sem ter sido percebida, fez ambos os apaixonados usaram um dos ataques secretos do onmyojutsu, as técnicas sagradas que a miko usava, para se matarem e assim viver seu amor eternamente. Dizem que a fusão desses dois seres originou o cristal. A jovem na presença observou o cristal de um vermelho intenso se recordando do fim da lenda Que dizia, se o cristal akatama estiver no mesmo lugar onde dois seres usassem a mesma técnica proibida que os enamorados usaram eles se amariam, e mesmo que algumas vezes separados, sempre se amarão e algum dia ficarão juntos, tendo sempre um vinculo que os lembre disso. Sempre juntos... Seja na vida ou na morte... Itachi...".

GIZA: Bom dia mãe!!!!!!!!! -gritou uma menina de 15 anos de longas madeixas negras e pele alva.  
FEH: Olha o café!!!! -a carota tinha cabelos curtos e negros a pele mais corada.  
IVY: Oiiiiiieeeeeeee!!!! -esta tinha cabelos lilases muito longos.

Suas três filhas. Frutos daquele romance proibido... Filhas suas e daquele Uchiha. O mesmo que amara e que a decepcionara. O mesmo que ela amava... E que mesmo que não admitisse seria seu amor eterno.

Mandy: Bom dia minhas princesas. Hum café na cama que honra – diz ela com um sorriso.

Giza: Claro, hoje é seu aniversario.

Mandy: Aé... Nem lembrava – ela então tem uma antiga lembrança:

Flash Back

Mandy estava feliz, faltava pouco tempo para o nascimento de sua filha e era o seu aniversário, somado com a presença do seu amado que havia dito que tinha uma bela surpresa para ela.

Itachi: Boa noite, minha rainha – fala oferecendo um buquê de rosas à sua amada – Omedeto Gozaimasu.

Mandy: Domo, você ficou lindo de smoking, na verdade você fica lindo de qualquer maneira.

Itachi: Obrigado, você é que esta mais linda do que nunca – diz à garota de cabelos lilases que vestia um vestido roxo claro de alças, meio rodado que ia até o joelho, apesar dela estar grávida ele ficava perfeito nela, com cabelos presos em coque usando uma tiara em forma de coroa dado pelo namorado.

Mandy: Arigato.

Itachi: Vamos?

Mandy: Claro.

A noite havia sido agradável, namoraram bastante, até que a Miko lembrou que Itachi tinha uma surpresa para ela e fez o lembrar também.

Mandy: O que você tinha para mim?

Itachi: Curiosa?

Mandy: O que você acha?

Itachi: Claro, senão não seria você, não é Mandy?

Mandy: Hai, agora me conte – ela vê ele se levantar para ir até ela – O que vai fazer?

Itachi: - ele se ajoelha e pega uma caixinha no bolso – Mandy Dol Amroth, uma sacerdotisa bela, inteligente, gentil, poderosa, dotada pela mais forte pureza, gostaria de ter a mim uma pessoa fraca, impuro, com bastantes defeitos ao seu lado durante o resto da sua vida – vê que ela está surpresa – O que eu quero dizer é que se você gostaria de se casar comigo?

Mandy: Eu não sei nem o que dizer, nunca imaginaria que isso aconteceria.

Itachi: E então?

Mandy: Sim eu aceito me casar com você – oferece a mão para ele colocar o anel de noivado.

Itachi: Você não sabe como me deixa feliz com isso – coloca o anel no dedo da noiva, se levanta a altura dela e sussurra em seu ouvido – Aishiteru.

Mandy: - sussurrando também – Aishiterumo – fala antes de iniciarem um beijo que iniciaria uma vida nova para ambos.

Fim Flash Back

Giza: Hoje será um dia bem agitado.

Ivy: Sim, não vejo à hora de começar a festa de aniversario da mamãe.

Mandy: Será uma ótima festa, apesar de eu ter concordado com a idéia da Hokage de fazer essa festa para mim.

FeH: Por que mãe? Você merece afinal cuida direto dos filhos dela.

Giza: E foram mais os dois que pediram.

Mandy: Eu sei, mas mesmo assim... Hoje não é um dos meus dias favoritos no ano.

Ivy: Por que mãe?

Mandy: Filha, eu prefiro deixar essas lembranças para depois.

Ivy: Tudo bem.

Giza: Agora vamos tomar o café.

Mandy: Sim – "eu sinto que hoje não será um dia comum, sinto sua volta hoje, ainda não acredito que faz 15 anos que você me pedira em casamento, naquela época era um sonho que virou um tempo depois pesadelo".

Flash Back

Mandy: Itachi, não acredito que você matou todo o seu clã – indignada pelo feito do marido, ela havia voltado de viagem naquele dia com suas duas filhas, a pequena Enila de dois anos, filha dela com o antigo namorado e a Giza que estava para completar um ano de idade, ao chegar ficou sabendo da barbaridade feita por aquele que tanto amava.

Itachi: Eu sei que o que fiz é imperdoável, mas não sei o que deu em mim, estava com sede de matar alguém e aumentar meu poder.

Mandy: Itachi, não estou lhe reconhecendo.

Itachi: Mandy... – realmente não sabia o que dizer.

Mandy: Itachi, eu sinto por isso, mas não posso mais ficar com você, não depois do você fez.

Itachi: Para onde você vai?

Mandy: Voltar de onde eu nunca devia ter saído, para minha vila – ela estava com lagrimas nos olhos, não sabia se era a coisa certa a se fazer, afinal estava novamente grávida, descobrira isso há pouco tempo, porem depois do ocorrido decidiu muito dolorosamente se afastar daquele que fazia sua felicidade.

Itachi: Você não pode.

Mandy: Posso e farei, adeus Uchiha Itachi – saiu com as duas crianças da casa deles, sem dar nenhuma explicação.

Fim Flash Back

Giza: Mãe, á senhora esta muito quieta hoje, esta pensando em que? – pergunta a garota morena.

Mandy: Nada não filha – "Aquela foi a ultima vez que o vi, agora fazia 14 anos que não olho, será que o destino nos fará isso? Espero que meu pressentimento esteja errado".

Ivy: Mãe, é melhor você ir se arrumar, afinal agora são 15 horas.

Mandy: O QUE? COMO ME DEIXARAM DORMIR ATÉ ESSA HORA?

Ivy: Como é seu aniversario preferimos deixa-la descansar.

Mandy: Está bem, agora vamos nós quatro nos trocarmos, para não chegarmos atrasadas.

X-X

A festa seria ás 17 horas, então todas se trocaram logo, seria no salão de festas do prédio da Hokage, todos os amigos que havia feito em Konoha estavam lá. Entre as pessoas que mais ficava feliz em ver eram o ninja Uzumaki Naruto, que foi a pessoa que mais lhe havia ajudar das pequenas, inclusive ele que as treinara, mesmo só sendo real sensei da filha mais velha dela com o Uchiha. Uchiha Sasuke, aquele que era o tio de suas filhas, a pessoa que também cuidava de suas filhas como se fosse dele. Hyuuga Neji, este ela conversava sempre, afinal este era sensei de sua filha caçula. Rock Lee, que era sensei da sua filha do meio era o mais estranho, porem havia ensinado o poder da pureza da filha, apesar da garota do meio ser a que mais aprontava com o sensei tentando o juntar com o kazekage. A sua filha primogênita havia sido treinada por Hyuuga Hinata, uma das melhores kounichis medicas de Konoha, com quem a Miko sempre contava nos apuros. Alem dessas pessoas outras marcaram sua vida em Konoha, especificamente ela chamava o grupo dos mais poderosos da vila, junto com os três irmãos da areia, Mandy, havia conseguido seu lugar lá, apesar de geralmente ser muito chamada pelas travessuras das filhas, exemplo alem de juntar o Kazekage com o Lee, Giza e Enila se juntaram para unir Naruto e Sasuke, também foi á mesma coisa com Neji e Hinata, as quatro irmãs eram chamadas de cúpidas da vila, também não era menos que tinha isso no sangue pelo lugar onde sua mãe havia nascido.

Naruto: Finalmente vocês resolveram aparecer.

Giza: Oi para você também 'sensei'.

Hinata: Feliz Aniversario Mandy-chan – diz dando um abraço na amiga.

Mandy: Obrigada.

Sasuke: Está procurando alguém Giza? – pergunta ao ver a menina olhando de um lado para o outro.

Giza: Eu? Não.

FeH: Até parece, você está procurando o—

Giza: Quieta.

FeH: Por que? Só estarei dizendo o que todo mundo sabe.

Giza: Mentira.

Lee: Não brigue meninas.

FeH: Hai sensei.

Ivy: Vocês só sabem discutir por esse assunto.

Giza: Não enche.

Neji: E a sua outra filha não vem Mandy?

Hinata: É mesmo, não estou vendo minha pupila, não voltará tão cedo ela? Na casa da avó de novo?

Mandy: Sim, ela volta na próxima semana.

Ivy: Sim e trará presentes para gente, adoro quando ela vai visitar a vovó.

Neji: Quantas vezes eu te falei para ser menos interesseira Ivy...

Ivy: Muitas sensei.

Giza: Mas ela nunca aprende.

Mandy: Sem brigas meninas – de repente o celular dela começa a tocar "esse é o sinal, em pouco tempo vai acontecer" – Alô. Enila? Você chegou hoje? Ta na entrada da vila? Tudo bem, eu peço para suas irmãs buscarem você. De nada princesa, beijos.

Ivy: A Enila chegou?

Mandy: Sim, ela me disse que veio hoje por que é meu aniversario e é para vocês irem pega-la na entrada da vila, que ela estará lá dentro de 10 minutos.

Ivy: Hai.

Giza: Vamos então.

FeH: Eba, a mana chegou.

Mandy: É melhor vocês não irem sozinhas.

Sasuke: Eu vou com elas.

Mandy: Está bem – "Tinha que ser ele a se oferecer, seja o que Deus quiser".

X-X

Enquanto isso na porta da vila estava nada mais, nada menos que a Akatsuki. Cada um entrou e seguiu para um lado diferente, por coincidência ou não, Uchiha Itachi estava indo pelo mesmo caminho que os quatro vinham buscar a primogênita Dol Amroth.

Sasuke: Ivy, não corra...

Ivy: Vou chegar primeiro... – corre na frente.

Giza: Deixa ela, Sasuke-sensei, não tem importância, ela terá que esperar a Enila de qualquer jeito.

FeH: Exatamente, considerando que a Enila falou 10 minutos, então em duas horas ela aparece.

Sasuke: Realmente, a irmã de vocês não é das mais pontuais.

Giza/FeH: Hai.

X-X

Ivy: Eu vou chegar primeiro – " Esperai ai, qual é o motivo de eu estar correndo, a Enila é a mais atrasada, ela chega em duas horas no mínimo" ela observa que tem alguém desconhecido na vila e que se parece muito com o Sasuke, a diferença era a cor do cabelo q a dele era mais acinzentada e que ele tinha duas rugas no rosto, mas caiu a ficha pela roupa que ele vestia, era um Akatsuki e para o seu azar estava vindo em sua direção.

Itachi: Mandy? É você? – "Será que é minha amada? Mas ela é tão jovem, e onde será que está a Giza?" pergunta ao se aproximar da jovem que era muito semelhante a sua eterna amada, depois reflete um pouco.

Ivy: O que? Minha mãe?

Itachi: Giza é você? – pergunta só que três pessoas surgem atrás da jovem.

Giza: Eu sou a Giza e quem é você?

Sasuke: Itachi é você? Como você conhece a Mandy e a Giza?

Enila: O que está acontecendo aqui? Itachi, você? Não acredito que está aqui? – pergunta a primogênita de Mandy, agora á confusão estava armada.

Itachi vai reencontrar Mandy? O que as filhas do casal vão sentir pelo pai? Sasuke tentará mais uma vez matar Itachi? Enila reconhece o Itachi, como? Tudo isso e muitas outras coisas vocês saberão no próximo capitulo.

* * *

**Dicionário:**

**Omedeto Gozaimasu -** Parabéns.

Só vou por essa palavra, caso tenham duvida, é só perguntar de acordo com as palavras que escrevemos...

* * *

**Besteirol:**

MANDY: Oi povo... Tudo bem? Gostaram do começo da fic?  
NARUTO: Por que eu apareci só um pouco?  
SASUKE: E eu só isso?

GIZA: Simples no prox cap a gente melhora  
ITACHI: E eu? qndo vou aparecer? i/.\i  
GIZA: De preferencia nunca ¬¬ nee eu vou chmar a feh pro besteirol o.o

MANDY: Pode chamar, ela tambem é minha filha...  
ITACHI: Meu amor agente vai ficar junto né?  
MANDY: Não sei, Itachi definitivamente não sei o que acontecerá com você na fic.  
ITACHI: Para de me assustar.  
MANDY: Filhas vocês sabem o que acontecerá com ele?

GIZA: MORRER??????? o/.\o

ITACHI: O que? Você quer me matar filha?

MANDY: Se minha filhinha linda quer você morrerá...

GIZA: Ebaaaaaa!!!!!!! .

FEH:Não se vá papai ç-ç/  
GIZA+ feh ele abandonou a gente!!!! TT  
IVY: ah... +eu sempre quis ter um pai i.i apesar dele ser um assassino cruel e perigoso q fuigiu do urso branco¨"¬¬  
NOTA: urso branco presidio de crimes horrendo do meu estado n.n

FeH: Mas ele tem marcas debaixo dos olhos legais -  
GIZA: Pra mim parece q ele fez plastica mal feita em que o medico deixou a cicatriz u.u  
ITACHI: Ò/.\Ó

FeH: Intom ele deve ter dinheiro!! CADÊ A A PENSÃO?? Ò.Ó  
GIZA: OO num tinha pensado nisso!!!! Ei!!! ele nos deve anos de mesada!!!!!!! ò.ó  
IVY: Vcs são mercenarias -.-  
GIZA: dá pra comprar um mont de mangá  
IVY: PAI KERO A MINHA MESADA!!!!!  
ITACHI: O/.\O (foge)

MANDY: Agora que vocês já fizeram o pai de vocês fugir, deixa eu terminar isso daqui que ele tem que voltar pq se não a fic ñ continua... Ele por enquanto é um dos personagens principais... Mas não se esqueçam de deixar reviews... Ow se não o Itachi poderá matar seu clã inteiro, se ele fez com o dele pq não pode fazer com o seu?

Beijos

Mandy e Giza (pelo menos foi agente que escreveu esse cap o próximo eu não sei).


	2. Reencontro Familia Quebrada

Mandy: Oi pessoal, para variar aqui no começo quem fala sou só eu...

Neji: E eu...

Mandy: E o traste, espero que vocês gostem desse capitulo, já aviso que mal aparecerei no besteirol por uma certa coisa que acontecerá e muitas das leitoras ainda não ficaram sabendo...

Neji: Isso mesmo, essa é a única fic que já vi que as leitoras sabem quase tudo o que irá acontecer na fic e participam da fic...

Mandy: Então, espero que gostem da fic e deixem reviews. E podem se acostumar que nos próximo capítulos só irei aparecer no começo...

Neji: Não liguem ela é dramática.

Mandy: Vamos logo ao capitulo que o povo ta querendo ler...

**Campanha feita por mim e por Giza:** Faça o mundo mais feliz, faça um Uchiha sofrer!!! Opções: ( )Itachi ( ) Sasuke ( ) Os 2 participe você também desta campanha.

**Disclamer:** Naruto não me pertence, porque se pertencesse o Teme ficaria eternamente com o Dobe e claro que o Naruto não morreria no 4º filme, porque eu acho que ele tem mais é que viver... Mas como ele não é, não posso fazer nada... Mas as personagens que não são a mais ai são autoras...

**Sinopse:** o amor nasce de todas as maneiras, seja de maneira pura ou mesmo por encantos... No fim tudo são um mistério indecifrável... Venha descobrir isso. Você também pode se encantar e se apaixonar! escolha o seu par+ tem q deixar review!!!! . Casais: Sasunaru, NejiHina, GaaLee.

**Casais definidos:**

SasuNaru  
NejiHina  
GaaLee

Tsunade e Jiraya

SaGi  
TobiFeh  
SasoIvy  
Kitsune+Deidara  
a pick + kakashi

Lalah + Hidan

Rach + Iruka

Tati-chan + Kurama

Enila + InuYasha

Hamiko + Shikamaru

* * *

E no capitulo anterior...

-Eu sou a Giza. E quem é você?  
-Itachi!!! –sibilou Sasuke com profundo ódio. –Como você conhece a mandy e a giza?  
-O que está acontecendo aqui? Itachi, você? Não acredito que está aqui!!! – grita Enila à primogênita de Mandy, agora á confusão estava armada.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Capitulo 2 – Reencontro. A Família Quebrada.

FUINHA'S POV ou melhor Itachi povs

ITACHI: É fato. Você n vai c/ a minha cara mesmo... /.\  
GIZA: Ô pai quer calar a boca e começar o cap?  
ITACHI+ é meu povs!!!! o/.\o  
GIZA: ahh é mesmo... XP  
ITACHI: eu mereço... -/.\-  
GIZA: ehhehheheeh XD

On fuinha's pov

Minha filha... Não consigo deixar de olhar-la. Seus longos cabelos negros semelhantes aos meus. Olhos negros decididos e a cor de pele alva como leite. Parece uma versão minha feminina!!!! Eu nem sei mais o que pensar... Ela... É a minha cara...  
Não tenho como esconder o meu sorriso. Está certo que eu tento disfarçar. Faz tanto tempo que eu não faço isso. É muito estranho...  
Minha filha... Que estranho eu dizer isso... Ela parece desconfiada. Mais...  
-Desgraçado!!! –grita Sasuke atacando Itachi.

Fim Itachi pov

O Uchiha mais velho estava tão distraído que recebeu o ataque de Sasuke. Itachi voou longe, entretanto o soco de Sasuke em nada lhe afetara.

-Vamos embora? –perguntou Giza com cara de tédio.  
Feh, Ivy e Enila não estavam nem prestando atenção na irmã mais velha.  
-Porrada!!! Porrada!!! Porrada!!! –cantavam Ivy e Feh animadas.  
-Eu não conheço vocês... -diz Giza desviando olhar.  
-Uchiha Itachi!!! Seu desgraçado!!! Como ousa voltar? Como ousa voltar depois de tudo o que você fez pra minha mãe?! –grita Enila cheia de ódio.  
-Uchiha Itachi? –diz Giza prestando atenção. –Aquele cara lá da akatsuki?  
-E quer saber do pior gi-chan? –diz Enila sarcástica.  
-Tem algo pior? –pergunta Giza friamente.

Nesse meio tempo Itachi havia se levantado e olhado com frieza para Sasuke. Ele se aproximou de todos e disse.

-Irmão tolo... Acha mesmo que eu não conheceria o nome da minha esposa e da minha filha?  
-Das suas filhas!!! Se você não reparou a Feh e a Ivy também são suas filhas?!?! –berra Enila.  
-Só a Giza é minha filha. –diz Itachi de maneira fria.  
-Não, quando você abandonou minha mãe, ela estava grávida de gêmeas.  
-Nani?

Giza esperava por tudo menos aquilo, a garota ainda estava paralisada assimilando a informação. Feh e Ivy fizeram uma pose de surpresa.

-O QUE????? –gritaram elas.  
-Muito bem! Quem não entendeu nada que levante a mão! –diz Feh erguendo a mão.  
Ivy e Giza erguem também suas mãos.  
-Até tu Brilhi...!!!! –tenha dizer Ivy mais acaba levando um soco de Giza.  
-Calada IGUANA!!!! Mais dá para voltar à fita? Esse cara é O QUE? –grita Giza visivelmente irritada.  
-Seu pai...  
-Mais nem aqui nem na China!!!!! –gritou Giza totalmente irritada.  
-Você esqueceu que é capaz de usar o sharingan? –relembra Enila.  
-Ahhh é...  
-Mana ainda vai existir alguém mais desatenta que você...  
-Grande consolo... –diz Giza desviando o olhar.  
-Nosso pai...? –pergunta Feh.  
-Pai... –diz Ivy com a voz fraca.

Giza apenas lança um olhar frio em Itachi que se aproxima delas. Sasuke se interpõe no caminho.

-Não se aproxime delas. –diz ele ativando seu sharingan.  
-Saia da frente. –diz Itachi friamente.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Em outro ponto de Konoha dois akatsukis brigavam.  
-Você sempre me fazendo esperar Deidara. Eu não agüento mais isso... –reclama Sasori dentro de sua Marionete.  
-Mais!!!! Sasori-danna!!!! Eu...!!! –diz um moço que parecia mulher de cabelos dourados com uma franja de emo na sua testa .  
-Não quero escutar essas suas desculpas esfarrapadas! –dizendo isso Sasori se levanta de onde estava sentado e segue em alguma direção.

Ele resolve sair de sua marionete e sai em busca de Itachi. Enquanto Deidara o observava. "Sasori-danna..." pensou o loiro triste. Subitamente ele sentiu uma vontade enorme de destruir alguma coisa. Afinal, a arte é um estouro!

Um vulto misterioso observava o akatsuki escondido nas sombras... "Até que ele é uma gracinha...Vou gostar de matar ele..." pensou sorrindo e desaparecendo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Enquanto isso...

-Sabia que você voltaria. Mas não acredito que sua volta deu nisso. Diz Mandy surpreendendo todos que viam a cena.  
-Mãe... –disseram Ivy e Feh.  
-Isso é... verdade?  
-Giza, Feh, Enila e Ivy me deixem a sós com seu pai.  
-Injusto... Não acha que a gente merece uma explicaçãozinha básica não? -reclama Giza. -Quem concorda levanta a mão!!!!  
Feh e Ivy levantam suas mãos.  
-A maioria venceu.  
- Isso não é democracia – responde ela fria.  
- Mas mãe – afirma a mais velha.  
- Elas tão certas, se são minhas filhas tem que saber sua história – fala Itachi e ainda completa – E eu quero saber sobre as caçulas.  
- Mãe eles estão certos – ajuda Enila.  
- Está bem, o que vocês querem saber? – se rende Mandy.  
- Se ele é nosso pai – começa Giza.  
- E por que você nunca nos falou sobre ele – contesta Ivy.  
- Vou contar então, há mais de 16 anos atrás eu e o Itachi nos conhecemos em uma missão dele, fomos inimigos, porem acabamos por nos apaixonar.  
- Só que eu tive que voltar a Konoha, ficamos algum tempo sem nos ver e quando nos reencontramos de novo ela já estava grávida da Giza...  
- Nesse tempo que ele ficou comigo, me pediu em casamento, a Giza nasceu, nos casamos, então minha outra filha veio morar comigo. Fui visitar minha mãe na minha vila natal, lá descobri que eu estava grávida, quando voltei fiquei sabendo do massacre do clã Uchiha e quem havia o feito, então tomei a decisão a qual qualquer pessoa teria feito fui embora com vocês duas e meses depois pari a gêmeas. Anos depois vim para Konoha novamente a pedido da Hokage por que ela queria que eu treinasse sua filha e foi mais ou menos nessa época que descobri que o pai de vocês estava envolvido com a pior organização criminosa entre todas, Akatsuki.  
- Quer dizer que você abandonou ele por que ele exterminou o seu clã? – pergunta uma das gêmeas.  
- Exatamente – responde ela.  
- Mas pai por que você acabou com o seu clã? – pergunta Ivy.  
- Não me lembro.  
- Não importa a razão, o que está feito está feito – pronuncia Mandy – agora vão preciso falar com ele.  
- Você ainda sente algo por mim?  
- Queria dizer que não, mas infelizmente ainda gosto de você – fala com arrependimento na voz e tristeza.

Ela caminhava para ir embora. "Droga por que eu fui dizer isso!" pensava com raiva de si mesma.

- Eu também te amo, nunca lhe esqueci...  
- Era melhor ter esquecido, pois nosso amor nunca dará certo. – se vira para as quatro filhas e o 'cunhado' – e vocês cinco vamos, a Hokage está esperando.  
- Ele é nosso adversário. –diz Sasuke pronto para atacar o irmão.  
Não conseguia mais respirar o mesmo ar que aquele cara.  
- Tenho certeza que ele não nos atacara, e são ordens dela, a única razão de eu ter vindo aqui foi buscar vocês... –disse Mandy sem vontade.  
- Mas mãe... eu quero conhecer mais o papai – FeH tenta convencer sua mãe. "Droga! Por que ela sempre faz isso?".  
- Eu também... – Ivy apóia a irmã.  
As duas olham pidonas para a mãe, no melhor estilo cão abandonado que quer carinho.  
- Deixe-as Mandy... – fala o pai. Encarando o rosto pidão das filhas.  
- Nunca...  
- Elas já são grandes... –tenta convencer Itachi.  
- Eu penso na segurança delas quando falo isso... e você veio aqui para um ataque não estou certa? Não é hora de reunião em família – diz com sarcasmo.  
- Não vou mais atacar a vila, por você...  
- Nem comece com esse papo de arrependimento, eu não irei cair nessa...

Era um momento tenso. Os dois se encaram friamente mais mesmo assim era perceptível que ambos nutriam um sentimento pelo outro. Era uma cena delicada e frágil para ambos... Era algo incrivelmente doloroso...

- Mãe eu quero ficar... –diz Feh manhosa. Coisa que ela só ficava quando queria alguma coisa.  
- Não vou sair daqui! –diz Ivy teimando.  
- Então fiquem vocês duas, mas não me responsabilizarei se vocês morrerem nas mãos desse assassino! –diz Mandy irritada.  
-A mamãe é tão sensível... –comenta feh baixinho pra Ivy que sorri. Giza que também escuta também ri baixinho. Percebendo que Itachi ainda estava ali à garota pára de rir instantaneamente e vira o rosto mal-humorada.  
-Eu mereço mesmo... Espero que vocês não me tratem assim no dia das mães que está tão perto!  
-Claro que não. –diz Giza. E complementa baixinho. –trataremos pior...  
Ivy e Feh riem alto, Itachi não escutou o quer a menina falou e Mandy pergunta.  
-Como?  
-Eu falei alguma coisa? –pergunta Giza seria na maior cara de pau.  
- Mandy... – sussurra Itachi "Ela realmente não é a mesma de sempre, acho que o tempo e o sofrimento fizeram isso com ela...".  
-Ok... Vocês podem ficar aqui... Depois me encontrem com a Tsunade.  
- Mais eu não sou obrigada a ficar e nem ir com você – fala Giza já começando a caminhar.  
- Aonde você vai? – pergunta Itachi.  
"Ele não espera que eu vá aceitar que ele é meu pai assim tão facilmente ou espera?" pensa a Garota olhando o pai com desprezo.  
- Não é da sua conta.  
- sou seu pai.  
"E ainda dizem que eu sou cara de pau... Esse cara é pior do que eu!!!" pensa ela com raiva.  
-huhauhuahauah pelo menos você é engraçado. Acha mesmo que ia dizer justo pra você?  
- Mais pra mim você vai dizer. – fala Mandy autoritária.  
Giza olha a mãe diz baixinho enquanto vai embora. "Mais que isso eu não digo!" pensou a garota. "Mais que isso ela não diz..." pensa Mandy. "Essa ai vai ser difícil eu conquistar uma reação positiva..." pensa Itachi.  
- Vou dar uma volta por aí – a menina dá um sorriso típico dos uchihas.  
- Onde? – pergunta a mãe.  
- Até mais – sorri e acena.  
- Essa aí não muda mesmo... E você Enila fica? – pergunta a mais velha.  
- Eu não, nunca gostei dele – responde á primogênita. "Ele tem cara de safado!" pensa a jovem encarando Itachi friamente.  
- Sasuke, você virá, nem pense em um ataque, as ordens da Hokage foram especificas para nenhum ataque desnecessário como o seu.  
- Mas...  
- Chega, não esqueça que eu sou sua superiora, Enila e você virão comigo – vira para as gêmeas – E vocês se cuidem... – ao falar isso ela se retira com Sasuke e Enila a seguindo...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Enquanto isso...

A primogênita de Itachi caminhava até a área de treino absorta em pensamentos. "Meu pai... Que estranho pensar isso...".

-...Za...

Hum? A garota se virou e viu Kurapica e Kurama vindo em sua direção. Os dois faziam parte de seu time.

-Giza!!! -gritou Kurapica era um jovem com um rosto tão bonito como o de uma garota. Tinha cabelos dourados e olhos azuis que às vezes ficavam vermelhos como os da própria Giza. A garota era capaz de usar o sharigan já fazia muitos anos mais sua mãe a proibia de usar.  
-Yo! Kurapika-kun, Kurama-kun!!! -disse ela sorrindo.  
-Está indo treinar? -perguntou Kurama. Ele era um garoto muito bonito. Ruivo de olhos verdes e alto.

O time Naruto era um dos mais bonitos de Konoha. Pareciam uma pintura quando juntos, além de que era provavelmente o mais inteligente. Naruto sofria para entender as estratégias que os alunos compreendiam apenas ao se encarar. Sasuke apenas ria da cara do outro quando isso acontecia. Até por que o Uchiha muitas vezes substituía Naruto nos treinos para poder explorar mais o lado intelectual dos alunos.

-Estou. Er... Acho... Na verdade eu... -disse Giza meio abatida  
-Aconteceu algo? -perguntou Kurama preocupado erguendo o queixo de Giza. A garota o encarou e sorriu. Ele corou um pouco.  
-Tá tudo bem... Nee... Kurapika-kun vamos apostar corrida?  
-Hai! -diz o rapaz começando a correr.  
"Ela nunca repara em nada... Nem no que eu sinto..." pensa Kurama.  
-Kurama-kun!!! -grita Giza longe.  
"Mais eu vou te fazer perceber...!!!" pensou ele começando a correr.

Em pouco tempo os 3 estava treinando. Um treino pesado em que todos já estavam exaustos. Giza tentava lutar com tudo sem ativar o sharingan mais teve uma hora que mesmo ela tentando na usá-lo Kurapica a forçou usar.

-O que? -disse ele de surpresa levando um soco.

Kurama também a encarou surpreso. "Sharingan?" eles pensaram. A garota voltou a ter os olhos negros e explicou a verdade aos amigos.

-Eu já nem sei o que pensar... Como ele pode surgir do nada e querer bancar o pai? Isso é... Injusto... -disse ela no fim de tudo.

Vendo a tristeza da garota Kurama fabricou uma rosa vermelha como sangue e ofereceu ora a garota.

-Tome... Você não precisa bancar a forte o tempo todo sabia? Você pode sempre contar conosco... Giza-chan  
-Obrigada... Kurama-kun... –disse a garota sorrindo.  
-Cahan... –fez Kurapica meio constrangido cortando o clima. –Ô casal nós temos um treino pra continuar...  
-Casal? Onde? –pergunta Giza que nem tinha se dado conta do clima romântico.  
-kurapica!!! –grita Kurama vermelho.  
-Ficou vermelho foi?

Os dois rapazes logo começaram a lutar enquanto Giza aproveitou para ir para um lugar secreto. Seu lugar favorito em Konoha. Ficava numa clareira da área de treino. Uma arvore frondosa em que a garota gostava de passar o tempo e desenhar.

Ela se sentou na sombra da grande arvore. Pegou um caderno de desenho de improviso e fez a cara de Itachi. Ela observou o desenho por um instante para logo começar a bagunçar com ele. Desenhou chifrinhos, piolhos, espinhas, babas, remelas, catarro, baba, óculos dente preto e tudo o mais para no fim espetar o lápis com tudo no olho esquerdo de Itachi.

-Você parece bem irritada Giza-chan... –comenta um ANBU-NE surgindo encima de um dos galhos mais baixos da arvore.  
Giza se assusta e cora ao reconhecer aquela voz. Não tinha percebido que 'que aquela pessoa' tinha chegado.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Enquanto isso...

Itachi, Ivy e Feh estavam meio sem jeito sem palavras. Era algo novo que os deixavam inibidos... Algo tão... estranho.

Itachi não estava gostando desse silencio mais como começar uma conversa? Ivy e Feh estavam pensando a mesma coisa. Como justamente elas, faladeiras como eram, estavam "tímidas"???

Ao mesmo tempo eles iniciaram uma conversa

-er.. eu...!!!

Feh e ivy sorriram abertamente e Itachi apenas observou o sorriso das filhas. Era uma sensação tão boa...

-O que o senhor ia dizer? Senhor itachi? –perguntou Ivy.  
-Por que você está me chamando de "senhor Itachi"?  
-É que fica muito esquisito eu te chamar de pai... –disse Ivy sorrindo meia constrangida.  
-Pois é... É como a Gi disse... A gente passou tanto tempo sem pai que a gente acostumou s ficar sem. Só que a gente não tem uma mente fechada! –concorda Feh.  
-A irmã de vocês é sempre assim?  
-Ela? Ela é uma baka e gaiata!!! Cara de pau mais nem parece. É só com a gente que ela é assim... –diz Ivy animada.  
-Mais er... pai... Ai! Que esquisito!!!!!!! –diz feh fechando os olhos.

Itachi sorriu mais abertamente agora. As filhas tinham puxado a esposa. O que ele achou muito interessante.

-Itachi. –disse uma voz fria.

Eles se viraram e Ivy sentiu uma coisa estranha ao ver àquela criancinha encima de uma arvore ali perto.

-Que... Coisinha fofa!!!! Quantos anos têm essa criancinha??? –disse ela feliz observando o ruivo.

"quem é essa doida? Ela até que é bem bonitinha... mais é completamente louca!!!" pensa Sasori observando a garota que havia se aproximado dele.

-Se afaste. –disse ele de maneira muito fria pensando em atacar entretanto seu rosto estava levemente corado.

Itachi se meteu entre os dois e disse friamente ativando seu sharingan.

-Não se atreva!!!  
-Senão o que? –desafiou Sasori.

Uma brisa passou por eles bagunçando seus cabelos quando mais um vulto loiro.

-O Itachi quer fazer o favor de parar de perder tempo e voltar? –era uma voz feminina que usava as vestes da Akatsuki entretanto seu rosto permanecia oculto por um véu negro.  
-Ok. Até outro dia... Ivy, Feh. –disse Itachi estava se aproximando dos amigos akatsukis quando lembrou. –E, digam pra mãe de vocês e pra gi que eu não vou desistir delas.  
-Tá... mais num chama a Gi de Gi sem a autorização dela. A mana se estressa por pouco e tende a te dar gelo se você chamar ela assim... –diz Ivy.

Itachi se virou e as encarou com um olhar decidido mais carinhoso. Algo que não passou despercebido pelos companheiros."O que deu nele?" pensaram.

-A Gi parece com o papai... Sei lá... Tem algo que lembra os dois né? –comenta Feh.  
-hum...!!! Pior que é!!!! Acho que dá pra encher o saco da Gi com isso!!! –percebe Ivy animada.  
-É isso aí!!! –diz Feh com a mesma animação.

As duas fazem pose de Nice guy enquanto os outros mantinham uma leve gota sob suas cabeças. Itachi suspira já com uma leve saudade das meninas, além de estar um pouco feliz por rever Mandy e rever como aquele pequeno bebê que ele mesmo batizou de giza.

-Vamos logo! –manda Sasori já irritado.  
-Ei!!!! Menininho qual é o seu nome? –pergunta Ivy olhando diretamente para Sasori.  
-Dá próxima vez que você me chamar de menininho eu vou te matar!  
-Mais vai ficar difícil se eu não souber o seu nome né?  
-Sasori.

"Então o nome desse garoto tão bonitinho é Sasori! Ele é tão kawai!!!" pensa Ivy sorrindo.

-Eu sou Ivy! Muito prazer!  
-Como se eu ligasse...-diz Sasori friamente. -Vamos logo embora!

Dizendo isso Sasori some junto dos companheiros "Poxa... Ele me trata assim sendo que eu sou mais velha! Imagine se eu fosse mais nova! Bruto! Mais tão bonitinho!!!" pensa Ivy. A garota tinha tara por coisas fofinhas. "é uma baka mesmo..." pensa Sasori.

Elas decidiram ir falar com a mãe delas e ir pra festa. Muito animadas às meninas queria conversar mais com o pai e mal podiam esperar um próximo encontro com ele. "E também com aquele bruto fofinho!" pensou Ivy ao chegarem onde sua mãe estava.

-Viram a Gi?  
-Não. –respondeu feh.  
-Por quê?  
-Preocupação de mãe.

Mandy sorriu brevemente ainda um pouco preocupada com a filha Ivy e Feh se encaram sem entender nada. Enquanto isso, os akatsukis conversavam longe dali.

-Você já estava galinhando de novo não é Uchiha Itachi? –diz a garota com raiva e tirando o véu. Revelando cabelos curtos e loiros.  
-Hunf... É uma pirralha mesmo... Você é nova demais pra entender... –diz Itachi zombando.  
-Então você é um pedófilo por que você está namorando com essa pirralha! –diz a garota com raiva.

Itachi estava de bom humor depois do encontro com Mandy e sua filhas, sem se importar com a presença de Sasori ele beijou a jovem, entretanto seus pensamentos vagavam para longe dali... Iam para Konoha... Iam pra Mandy... Feh, Ivy e Gi...

Quem será a namorada misteriosa de Itachi? Quando Mandy e as filhas dele descobrirem o que irão fazer? Quem era a pessoa que estava falando com Giza? Ivy se apaixonou por Sasori? Tudo isso e outras coisas só no próximo capitulo...

* * *

**Besteirol...**

Mandy: Oi pessoal oq acharam do cap?

GIZA: deve tá uma droga (voltou do trabalho e ainda nem jantou)

Mandy: Ahhh vc escreveu bem nesse cap... e vc ñ tava jantando até agora poko?

GIZA: tava (olha itachi c/ raiva)

ITACHI: (comendo o jantar de giza) n/.\n

GIZA: ele é um pai tão bnom né?

Neji: A Mandy não quer falar sobre o Itachi ou com o Itachi.

GIZA: pq o pai é gelinha tb? o.O

Neji: Exatamente... ela leu o fim do cap e ñ quer falar com ele e claro ela vai demorar pelo menos 50 cap para tentar perdoá-lo... mas ñ sabe se vai conseguir...

GIZA: - gota - n.n num foi a mãe q casou c/ o shun de cdz, o hiei de yuyu e tem um monte de filho espalhado pelo mundo?

Neji: Na fic ñ... ela só tem uma filha de ANTES de conhecer o Itachi...

GIZA: (pensando+ num dá no mesmo? -.-) n.n

Neji: Não, pois ela não ficou com mais ninguem depois de conhecer o Itachi e a pedra ñ funciona mesmo...

giza: eu sei n.n (desde qndo o convencido le pensamentos???? OO)

Neji: Desde quando é a Mandy q ta me ajudando, ñ esquece q sua mãe le pensamentos...

GIZA: e ela fala q num gosta de vc ¬¬

Neji: E não gosta mesmo, mas como ela ñ ta falando com o seu pai e sobre seu pai, ela mandou eu falar...

GIZA: então ela ta dando de shika...

Neji: Não, ela não ta sendo preguiçosa, ela ta sendo cabeça dura leva um tapa na cabeça ei... ta bom, ela só não quer falar com traidores e galinhas...

Neji: Não necessariamente vc e sim seu pai

GIZA: eu num so galinha eu só gosto do...!!!!! Ô///Ô

PESSOA Q N DIGO O NOME(+ tem gente q sabe) : yo!

GIZA: yo sensei! n///n

Neji: -gota- Eu jurava q vc gostava do aiiiiii - leva outro tapa - como se ninguem soubesse quem é o par dela, ela ja disse para todos os leitores e ta na parte de casais... e o seu sensei é o Naruto e o Sasuke e ñ ele...

GIZA: ele me ensinou outras coisas n///n

NEJI: (imaginando besteira) º////º

(ow o neji quem controla sou eu)

GIZA: (masacra neji) bom. isso ficou bom já! vamos pros reviews!!!! ò///Ó

Neji: Ta bom... e obs: a mandy não irá aparecer, sou interprete dela, ela ñ vai aparecer por culpa do seu pai...

* * *

**Reviews...**

**Hyuuga Lalah**

GIZA: o povo da aktuki é bem cotado o.o

ITACHI: só q o hidan? -/.\-

ele é burro! 9continuação da fala do itachi)

Neji: Para de criticar os outros... se ela quer ele será ele e ponto final... vc ñ da opinião Itachi... definitivamente a Mandy ta furiosa com vc Itachi...

ITACHI/ GIZA: novidade ¬.¬

NARUTO: obrigada pela review!!!

Sasuke: Pelo clima q esta aqui é só por hj...

* * *

**RaCh202**

GAARA: Se afasta dele (areia se aproximando de rah)

GIZA: vc n pode matar os leitores ¬¬

Gaara: Mas o leitores não podem ter o Lee... vcs irão escrever eu com ele ou não?

GIZA: vc já ta c/ ele n.n"

Gaara: Mas ela quer ele tambem...

Neji: Não se preocupa, ela só tera o Iruka-sensei, calma..

ITACHI verdade. u/.\u valew pela review!!!! vc me fez tudo na sua fic!!! XD

GIZA: (pega bazuca)

ITACHI: gome T.T

Neji: proxima?

SASUKE: claro né ¬¬

* * *

**xX KiTSunE Xx**

Neji: Sim ele é seu... só seu... principalmente após a review...

DEI-DEI: num sei o q fiz ¬¬

GIZA: num foi vc q passou a mao nela?

SASORI: qndo a gente tava jogando poker...

ITACHI: O/.\O (saindo de fininho)

SASORI: falando nisso... Uchiha!!!! ò.ó

SASUKE: Eu?

SASORI: o outro

ITACHI: (urso panda dizendo "xau saso-chan)

SASORI: ò,ó

Neji: Alem de galinha, traidor, tb é um medroso...

GIZA: e trapaceiro + essa review num tá longa d+++ n? -.-valeu pelo review oka?

* * *

**Uchiha Danii-chan**

ITACHI: i/.\i poxa T/.\T

GIZA: ele se faz de canalha, trapaceiro, galinha e tudo o q n presta + é uma manteiga derretida u.u

Neji: Pode ser... mas só o fato de se fazer td isso ja magoa a Mandy... E sobre o fato dele ser oq vc falou é verdade, mas a mandy só não concorda com o fim da frase...

GIZA: ela num sabe qp ele n fica no pe dela 24 horas por dia ¬¬

ITACHI: XD

Neji: Mesmo assim, ele podia se mostrar oq ele é de um jeito melhor para ela e não mostrar o seu falso eu... ela não é fria, para mim é sentimental demais, por isso eu sei oq ela ta sofrendo, ja q fico no pé dela 24 horas por dia...

SASUKE: isso vai demorar ¬¬

NARUTO: vamos encerar logo né? brigada

sasuke: pela continuação. yo dobe. onde nos paramos msmo

NARUTO: hei? (beijo sasunaru)

Giza: proxima

* * *

**Piky e Roxy**

GIZA: Yo!!!!!!! piky-chan!!!!!!!!

SASUKE: isso vai ficar estranho

ITACHI: poe estranho

GIZA: só pq ele é minha aluna?

UCHIHAS: hai u.u

GIZA: bakas ¬¬ a gente se falou via yorgut e eu expliquei o q aconteceu né?

Neji: Vcs conseguem se falar por yorgut? Interessante, se falar por comida...

GIZA: soco no neji valew pela review! o kakshi é seu -.n

KAKASHI: n.\ (lendo icha icha e pensando besteirnhas)

Neji: Agora é só... depois desse soco vou para proxima review...

* * *

**Tochi no Mari**

Neji: Nesse vcs ja discutiram, como ainda não tem na lista de casais(eu ñ puis) será surpresa com quem você ficará... pelo menos para o resto do pessoal...

GIZA: hai!!!!

Neji: Em pensar que - apanha- ahhh mandy vc só me bateu pq eu ia contar spoiler? ta bom eu não falo mais nada sobre isso

GIZA: n.n (meu braço ta duendo) n.n

ITACHI: outro acidente domestico n/.\n... pra variar ¬/.\¬

GIZA: até parece q fui eu q cai da bike hj ¬¬

ITACHI: ò/.\ó

GIZA: fala de mim e foi burro o suficiente pra andar de bike sem tipar o capuz da akatsuki. ele se esburachou lindamente no chaõ coberto de lama u.u

ITACHI:u/////u

Neji: Q bom... a mandy está muito feliz por isso... pulando de alegria a praga ta dando certo...

GIZA: proxima!!!! ah e onrigada pelo review! -.n

* * *

**Srta TaTi-ChAn**

Neji: Vc elas ja falaram pelo orkut e o seu par vc decidiu q será o companheiro de equipe da Giza...

GIZA: Qual deles?

NEJI: kurama

KURAMA+ eu gostro de outra menina...

GIZA: ah é? quem? n.n

KURAMA: Err... bem...

KURAPIKA: isso vai demorar ¬¬

NARUTO: obrigada pela review!!

KURAMA: Errr... gosto de v...

GIZA: (brigadno c/ o itachi)

KURAPIKA: sabia q num ia dar certo n.n

KURAMA: pra variar ¬¬

Giza: proxima

* * *

**Hamiko01**

Neji: A mandy ta te oferecendo o Itachi, se vc quiser fique a vontade é só pegá-lo

GIZA: E ai? a gente empresta o shika?

Neji: Não precisa, a Mandy disse que se a Hamiko quiser o Itachi é dela...

GIZA: oo (morre, sobe alminha, revive) Vou ser afilhada da hamiko-san!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Neji: Entiada

SASUKE+ nunk q suas historias vão chegar ao nivel do dela ¬¬

GIZA: (deprime)

PESSOA Q EU NUM FALO QUE É - q um monte de gente ja sabe: ei sasuke. deixa ela em paz.

SASUKE: ok. u.u (o cla vai ser recontruido sem o menor esforço da minha parte)

Shikamaru: Q problematico, mais briga, para parar com essa briga eu fico com ela...

NARUTO: mto obrigada pela review!!!!!!!!!

* * *

GIZA: agora acabou né? (cara naruto mode on)

ITACHI: já

GIZA: ufa u.u

Neji: Sim acabou... agora para as pessoas que não montaram seu time o montem, e passem ou por review ou por orkut para uma das chataa - leva um rasengan - aiiiiii... uma das adoraveis autoras para elas anotarem...

GIZA: melhor T.T

ITACHI: ela tá xorando pq os braços tao doendo mto. i/.\i

Neji: Vc tem sorte de não ter tendinite, se ñ tava ferrada... e ainda falta explicar como são os times, traidor, digo galinha, digo trapaceiro e medroso, digo Itachi, explica ai...

ITACHI: o convencido pq eu? eu num vo explicar nada ò/.\ó

GIZA: idem T.T

Neji: Ta bom, pessoal perguntem pelo orkut para elas que elas explicam e fim...

vc tb ta c/ preguiça ne?

Neji: Exatamente...

Giza: ¬¬

Mandy: Tchau pessoal, não esqueçam de deixar reviews e até o proximo capitulo...

Beijos

Mandy e Giza


End file.
